L'amour Étrange
by Hors D'oeuvres
Summary: Everyone has heard of their names, the infamous: Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange. But not everyone knows of their story. The one written across time and distance. The one kept hidden behind the scenes. The bad romance that caused an elegant but poisonous snake to fall for a beautiful yet thorny rose... The tale of their lives that no one else knows... until now that is...
1. The Beginning

Author's Notes: This story is the fruition of an idea that has been niggling in the back of my mind for the past few days.

This is a Strange love story told from Rodolphus Lestrange's POV.

A longer author's note will be found at the bottom. Hope that you will all read, enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Unfortunately.

* * *

The Strange Love

* * *

9

* * *

Today is the first time that I met Bellatrix Black.

Someone who is unlike any other girl I have ever known.

Someone that I can truthfully say that I do not understand.

And maybe it is because she is just...

Too strange.

Too different.

And yet, somehow, still so beautiful as well.

With her long, curly sable hair and extremely dark eyes...

That seem to be black at first.

Though they aren't.

Not really.

Just a deep deep brown.

And she is tiny... compared to me.

At least a good foot shorter, with bones so thin that I could have wrapped my arms around her twice.

She looked delicate.

But when she laughed.

Her laughter was loud.

Strong.

Perfect...

Not weak.

Not weak at all.

And I heard it only once today while the three of us were in the living room of her house:

Me, my brother Rabastan who is a year younger than I am and her.

The Eldest daughter of Cygnus and Druella in the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

A girl still in the tender age of 7.

She was carelessly tossing a small ragdoll in the air and Rabastan, the obnoxious little prat that he is, just had to grab it and wave it around in front of her face.

"What the bloody hell is this thing?"

He had asked, ignoring the proper way of addressing a fellow pure-blood while making Bellatrix stare back at him.

"Mine."

She simply answered, holding out her small hand.

There was something... dangerous about her then.

But Rabastan was too thick to notice anything and had quickly opened his mouth again.

"Not anymo-"

Before she immediately closed it for him and caused bright red blood to gush from his now broken nose.

An instant result of the fact that she had punched him.

She had _actually_ punched him.

So hard that he was now screaming bloody murder as he desperately tried to stop the flow.

And as I watched them, I knew that I should have gone to my brother and helped him.

But I couldn't.

I could only refocus my gaze on her and ask.

"Are you okay?"

A simple question that made her look back at me and smile.

"Yes, but he isn't."

And then she was laughing.

And all I wanted to do then was laugh with her.

So I did...

And now I realize that as much as I say that I do not understand her.

Maybe I also do not understand myself.

* * *

The following day.

* * *

In the beginning, I did not know why she had come to our house with her parents.

I thought at first that it was just going to be a simple house visit, like the one we had given them yesterday.

But I now know that I was wrong and couldn't have been farther from the truth…

The three of them had arrived in our house at an early 9:10 am, just missing my own parents and brother who had left only moments ago to indulge Rabastan in his love of Quidditch; a sport that had never really caught my interest.

And readily helped me say "no" when they asked if I would have liked to join them.

A decision that I definitely did not regret, most especially when the Blacks had unexpectedly arrived, bringing Bellatrix with them.

Just the mere thought of her presence quickly caused excitement to unconsciously bubble up inside me as they graciously entered the living room of our house, the pronounced distance between Cygnus and Druella Black from their daughter immediately signaling me that there was something wrong.

Though I did not yet know what it was.

"Hello." She distantly greeted when she finally saw me as well, her dark brown eyes strangely…

Unfocused.

The two of them far dimmer than they had been yesterday. The fierce light that had once shone in them, as she had laughed, now gone. Replaced with a sorrowful starkness that immediately prompted me to walk towards her, my gaze focused only on her slight frame.

"Bellatrix."

I carefully started when I finally stopped in front of her, my right hand thoughtlessly reaching out to hold her cloth-covered wrist.

An action that automatically made her flinch and recoil, her entire body moving quickly away from my touch as an unexpected hiss of pain slipped past her ruby red lips.

"Don't," She mustered past gritted teeth as she tried to glare at me. "Don't you dare tou-"

"Silence." Her father growled warningly at her, his bushy black brows meeting in anger as he carelessly pushed Bellatrix towards me, easily making her stumble and fall into my now instinctively open arms.

The two of which quickly helped steady her as I observed the barely suppressed winces of pain that passed through her face.

"Apologize now." Cygnus Black commandingly thundered, his large right hand tightening menacingly around the hard cane that he always carried.

The serious anger in his tone reflected religiously by his actions as Bellatrix carefully wrapped her own arms loosely around her chest in discomfort and shame, her entire body seeming to shrink into itself as she gazed at me with such disturbingly vacant eyes.

"But he is no-"

"I said APOLOGIZE!" Her father swiftly interrupted, his hulking form trembling with the fury that was laced into his dark words.

"You are a pure-blood!" He shouted at her. "Not a filthy mudblood, you should have known better Bellatrix! How could you have acted like an uncivilized muggle and hit someone?!"

I swallowed slowly as I watched him rage at her, his imposing figure blocking out his slender wife who did nothing but observe the scene unfolding in front of her with cold, disinterested orbs.

A disturbing image that immediately struck me and made me realize that there was such contrast between the two of them as I gently reached for Bellatrix's currently limp right hand and took it in my own.

My strong fingers entangling effortlessly with her slim ones as I named who they were in my mind, knowing then and there that…

He was fire.

And she was ice.

A dangerous combination that made me breathe in deeply before opening my mouth.

"Excuse me," I cautiously began as I took a step back, lightly pulling Bellatrix with me.

"Mr. and Mrs. Black, might I suggest that you let Bellatrix and I speak of this in private? As you have said, she is a pure-blood and must handle matters like this as such. It would do no good to expose this little… incident to others."

I calmly suggested as I drew my body up, as straight and as high as it could go, and gave him the most regal and serious facial expression that I could muster.

The one that I learned from studying my own father as he dealt with his business associates.

"Hmmm," Cygnus roughly rumbled out as he stared at me from head to foot, his probing eyes studying every inch of my stature as he criticized me silently in his own mind.

"I agree." He finally relented after a long moment of boring into my brain with just his gaze, his left hand now waving dismissively at us. "You may both go."

I nodded briefly at his words before sharply calling out a single name, "Tatu".

A loud crack sounded as my favored house elf appeared and hastily began bowing so low that her large ears flopped to the ground.

"Tatu is here to serve master! What is it that young master wants?"

She happily squeaked out as she stared at me with her large, bulbous eyes.

I gestured toward Cygnus and Druella Black with a short sweep of my free hand and said.

"Prepare tea for our guests and make sure that they are comfortable during their stay here."

She nodded jerkily after hearing my command, her thin lips widening in bliss of willing servitude.

"Of course master!"

I accepted her short answer with a small and forced smile on my lips that I reluctantly directed to Cygnus and Druella.

"If you will excuse us…"

I respectfully said; earning curt and simultaneous nods from the two elder Blacks that finally permitted me to turn around and quickly walk away, subtly dragging Bellatrix with me who impassively followed my lead into the Lestrange Manor's library.

She slid into the room after me, her heavily-lidded eyes taking in nothing as she quickly pulled her hand from my now slack hold and deftly closed the large door behind her before turning to face me.

The unnatural aura of weakness that shrouded her entirety immediately penetrating my senses, overloading my young mind and causing the tiniest hint of a raw yet indiscernible emotion to grow inside me.

"What happened to you?"

I anxiously asked her before I could stop myself, both of my hands nervously stuffing themselves into the pockets of my trousers and now pressing tightly against my thighs.

My knuckles trembling with a desperate force that drove my nails to pierce harshly into my skin through the thin cloth.

So hard that I could feel little drops of thick liquid moisten the tips of my fingers.

"Why are you so… Different? From yesterday."

I irrepressibly continued when she did nothing, her lustrous hair curling defiantly around her porcelain face and slender neck as her entire body did its best to emulate a marble statue.

Beautiful, yes.

Undeniably so.

But also oh so… perfectly.

Destructively:

Lifeless.

I felt my nails dig even more deeply into me at the thought, just the changed sight of her quickly causing my breathing to become far more hurried.

Strained.

Almost painful…

As the entire area around my chest tightened.

And as my mind lost its ability to understand how she could affect me like this.

How she could make me react like this…

So uncontrollably.

So unlike me.

And then I did not understand, or even care, anymore why I suddenly felt so sad.

So hopeless.

And why I had stepped closer to her, both of my hands no longer in my pockets but raising themselves warily, cautiously, into the space between us.

My mouth now moving on its own as it whispered achingly, breathlessly, before my entire body paused a few loathsome inches away from her.

Desperate and so horribly confused at the same time.

"Please Bellatrix, tell me why."

My voice cracked at the end of the sentence, and I could finally her body subtly regaining its formerly lost motions. The light movements of her shoulders gradually becoming more pronounced as she inhaled more deeply, her dark eyes now staring at me instead of past me.

The strange subdued dimness that I now hated, still there.

Taunting me.

As she gracefully moved forward, her gaze never leaving my own as she purposely leaned herself closer to the hands that I had raised between us and deliberately placed her face between them.

Her smooth, flawless cheeks now framed by my faintly trembling fingers. The bloodied tips of them curiously caressing and unintentionally staining her beauty a deep crimson red.

A vivid color that beautifully contrasted with her snow white skin that felt so gloriously perfect beneath my touch.

"My father," She silently began, never moving away as she spoke. Her ruby lips brushing softly against my warm palms.

"Did not approve of my treatment of Rabastan."

She evenly continued as I carefully ran the soft pads of my thumbs up along the silken sides of her angular nose.

The ideal texture of her skin immediately causing the insides of my mouth to dry and the tightness in my chest to constrict even more so.

Leaving me completely incapable of speech.

"And he, who loves his chains…"

I watched her devoutly as her lips proceeded to move, her own slender hands slowly rising up and placing themselves over my own as the voluminous sleeves of her green dress freely fell to her bent elbows.

And fluidly exposed her delicate wrists that bore deep and angry cuts.

Vicious red lines received from struggling against cruel restraints.

"And his whips…"

Her eyes daintily fluttered close, the edges of her long lashes grazing softly against my thumbs that gently began to trace the delicate thinness of her eyelids.

"More than his own daughter. Taught me a very excruciating lesson yesterday. And told me to apologize to your family."

My hands shakily moved further, my fingers slowly and meticulously threading themselves into the welcoming curls of her hair.

The dark strands effortlessly curving around my skin and entangling themselves to me.

"But believe me," She solemnly murmured, her beautiful eyes swiftly opening.

The sharpness, the strength, the shine that they had lost now blazing heatedly in them once more.

"I will not… and will never be sorry…"

And then she was sobbing, quietly but painfully.

Her entire body suddenly pressed completely against my own as she cried into my shoulder, her hot tears scorching my flesh and her strong words echoing loudly in my mind…

* * *

Additional disclaimer: I also do not own t.A.T.u but might change that name, what do you think?

Author's Notes: This will be a long piece of work and will tell of the story between Rodolphus and Bellatrix, as time passed around them. Will stick to canon for now.

A kind of behind the scenes story for the two of them.

And well... I have not much experience in writing this kind of stories so I hope that you will all bear with me and help me achieve my potential!

Reviews are much loved. Suggestions, questions, comments and any forms of reactions are very much appreciated, just click the little button below! Thanks!

P.S. Please check out and vote in the poll on my profile.

H.O.D.


	2. A Prelude

Author's Notes: This is just a short prelude to a longer update for next time.

This one is for you: Gray Doll. I hope that you will like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Unfortunately.

* * *

It had seemed to us like hours, the time we had taken in the library: with her finally losing the dark clouds that shrouded her beautiful, bright eyes and me finally freeing myself from the thick haze of confusion that had once consumed me, but is now- completely gone.

Banished by her presence.

Her touch.

Her.

In the same way that I was somehow capable of stopping her aching sobs just minutes before.

That I was somehow capable of wiping away those warm tears that marred her flawlessness.

That I was somehow capable of cleaning off those dark stains of red blood that had marked her porcelain face-

And my hands.

All of them now clean and as pure as they once were.

Any evidence of what had happened between us, erased as easily as she now still holds my left hand in hers, her head raised in level dignity as we stepped back into the library.

Her soft and warm palm pressed tenderly yet firmly against my own.

The captivating feel of her almost distracting me from the fact that her father's gaze immediately settled on us, the harshness in his stare focused so intensely that it instantly prompted me to turn to him fully.

My no longer dry lips smoothly forming three short words.

"Everything is resolved."

And after I had spoken, a cold smirk immediately appeared on his cruel face.

And her hold on my hand tightened even more so…

* * *

Author's Notes: As I have said, this is just a prelude.

Like it? Hate it? Let me know, constructive criticism always helps a writer. Just click the little button at the bottom! Thanks!

P.S. Please check out and vote in the poll on my profile.

H.O.D.


	3. The Sisters I

Author's Notes: Yes, I know that this is short. This is only the first part. I am still hard at work on the second part because my family thought it would be nice to drag me away from the laptop at every given time that I feel even just a drop of inspiration.

Well, _nice _indeed. *insert my frustration here*

Anyway, thank you very much my dear Gray Doll for another magnificent review and also for your PMs, they are truly helping me in writing this story.

Ginny Weasley. Thank you... for your review. I do still love your bluntness.

Thank you for liking the title Bell and LemonFlower, thank you very much as well.

Yes, this update is short. I make no excuses. The next one will be rather short as well because it will just be the second part. After that, the chapters will steadily increase in length. Do please bear with me, I truly do intend to continue and finish this story.

Thank you all very much and please excuse this long AN.

Thank you all once again.

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Age 10

* * *

They are together again.

I steadfastly noted as I carefully sat down and leaned my back against the large Sycamore tree behind me, keeping my gaze on the three girls that presently huddled together beneath its great shade.

Their purposely hunched bodies easily projecting the image of a secret circle that wanted…

No, _needed_…

To be left alone.

To be left untouched.

Undisturbed.

Like a small, silent pond hidden in the middle of a dark forest.

One that would never wish to allow even just a single ripple to mar its smoothness…

"Look! Look!"

The youngest one suddenly exclaimed, her long, blonde hair shining like golden laced strands in the light of the sun.

"There's a grasshopper!" She continued, a wide smile immediately curling her lips as she started to curiously follow it, doing her best to not dirty or damage her yellow sundress.

A pureblood like her, even at the young age of 4, already aware of the power of appearances; one of the first important lessons taught to us by our families.

"Cissy," the middle sister, the one who was born two years after the oldest and two years before the youngest, immediately called; her light brown eyes shining in childish delight. "Wait, I will come with you."

She said as she deftly walked faster to join the happy blonde, their sweet giggles interlacing so effortlessly with each other.

And as they moved together: the third sister, the oldest one stood back, her dark gaze fixed steadily on the two of them.

"Narcissa, Andromeda." She called out as she purposely took a few steps back, her deliberate movements taking her precisely to the space next to my left.

"Do be careful."

She evenly articulated before gracefully sitting down beside me, her short words saturated deeply with a sincere and natural sisterly concern.

Her slender legs now folded elegantly beneath her.

"I have heard," I slowly began as I watched her from my peripherals. My hands tucked deeply inside my pockets, a habit that seemed to have stuck with me since the previous year.

"That you and your sisters got lost while wandering around the crowded streets of France."

Her shoulders visibly tightened at my words, the outline of her slight frame tensing definitely.

"We were lost?" She blankly echoed, the three words rolling uncomfortably off her tongue like a far too foreign language.

"Yes," I easily answered as I deliberately moved closer to her, ensuring that I would have a direct view of her porcelain face that was now etched delicately with confusion.

A long moment passed before she finally nodded briskly, the lines of concentration on her features finally smoothening.

"We were…" She paused briefly as she deftly placed her thin hands on her lap, their slim fingers daintily-

Automatically weaving into, and turning with each other.

"Lost.

She finally finished, the simple word leaving her ruby red lips with an irrepressible trail of:

_Wanting_.

Of a vainly disguised yearning...

"They," She slowly began, the tiny knuckles of her small hands whitening with the intense force she focused on her twisting fingers.

The only part of her that showed any sign of emotion that contrasted with the calm demeanor that the rest of her entirety expertly flaunted.

Their frenzied writhing readily eliciting in me an instinctive desire-

A sudden need to move even closer to her.

To reach out, carefully take her hands in my own and hold them.

Steady them.

And steady her...

"They chased- no, they found us, hours later."

She evenly stated, the unexpected calmness in her voice immediately cutting into my train of thought and skillfully derailing it.

The captivating cadence of her words creeping so smoothly into my mind with thin and prickly tendrils that lodged themselves into every deep recess of my brain.

"We were outside a muggle house, at least I think it was a muggle house."

Her head deliberately tilted just the slightest bit- the most miniscule distance to the right in thought as her heavy-lidded eyes narrowed purposely in concentration.

"It was dark, dirty and torn down in some parts."

She paused briefly, the long curls of her black hair falling elegantly down her left shoulder as her gaze continued to follow her sisters affectionately-

Protectively.

"It looked dead..."

She quietly continued, those three short words easily leaving her ruby red lips succinctly as her hands suddenly stopped moving.

Her slender fingers now finally holding still…

* * *

Author's Notes: I am still setting the backgrounds for all characters.

Rodolphus is now 10 years old.

Rabastan is 9 years old.

Bellatrix is 8 years old.

Andromeda is 6 years old.

And Narcissa is 4 years old.

And the reason why I posted this, even if it is still quite short is if I did not, I would not be able to move on the next part.

Believe me.

Anyway, reviews are much loved. Suggestions, questions, comments and any forms of reactions are very much appreciated, just click the little button below! Thanks!

P.S. Please check out and vote in the poll on my profile.

H.O.D.


	4. The Sisters II

Author's Notes: I will soon respond to most reviews with a PM.

This is late, I know. The holidays SWAMPED me.

But as I promised, this is longer. So there's that, at least.

This update is for my favorite twins in the entire world, you know who you are.

And of course, Gray Doll.

Thank you, as well, Lady Galilea and everyone else. It is quite a pleasure knowing that people are reading my story.

THIS IS MY LATE NEW YEAR PRESENT FOR ALL OF YOU!

Anyway, I hope all of you will read, like, fave, follow, review...etc.

If you want to, of course...

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter...

* * *

"But it did not sound it." She smoothly added after a long moment. Her seemingly obsidian orbs still diligently trained on her sisters, who are now walking back to the two of us.

Their aristocratically beautiful faces marked faintly with sadness and disappointment; giving everyone, who could see them, a minor hint that they had somehow lost their animal prey in the green grass.

"The house did not sound dead."

She precisely clarified as her younger sisters finally reached us, their long, bright-colored and still immaculately spotless dresses billowing gently around them with the soft breeze as they stood in front of us.

Two pairs of deceivingly innocent eyes, one a piercing deep-blue and the other a light chocolate brown, immediately appraising me; both of them automatically assessing me.

My attire.

My stature.

My posture.

My everything.

After which, the two of them shared a brief understanding glance with each other and their eldest sister before simultaneously performing a graceful curtsy in my direction, giving an obvious indication that they somehow approved of me and would tolerate- if not accept, my presence.

Though small hints of suspicion and mistrust showed slightly through their still incompletely refined façades of practiced indifference and royal demeanor.

"Rodolphus Lestrange," the middle sister evenly stated as she gracefully positioned herself at Bellatrix's left side, folding her legs beneath her as well.

Her curious eyes, a few shades lighter in color than that of her older sister, peering at me through unnaturally long lashes.

The sight of her-

And the startling similarities between her and Bellatrix, unconsciously causing my hands to tremble faintly inside my pockets as her intense scrutiny continued on; moving from my clothes to my face.

Her round orbs intentionally piercing so deeply into mine that I almost-

I almost whispered a different, a more familiar- a far more beautiful name when I finally spoke.

"Andromeda Black…" I politely replied, inclining my head marginally to acknowledge her greeting.

My own eyes trapped by her-

By the physical characteristics of her that are undeniably like Bellatrix's.

The same noble bone structure.

The same elegantly untamable curly locks.

The same porcelain skin…

The striking similarities.

That would distract anyone, who was not as focused on them as I am now, from noticing the tiny distinctions that they bore.

"A pleasure."

She easily entreated, her forcibly hard gaze gradually leaving her eyes, which are softer and wider than that of Bellatrix's, as her pink lips-

So unlike her older sister's ruby red, formed a small and genuine smile.

"Believe me, the pleasure is certainly my own."

I politely replied, taking in the light-brown color of her hair before returning my gaze to Bellatrix's presently motionless frame, my hands now stilling as my mind finally reached a conclusion.

One that frankly stated that Andromeda... is the lighter one, the warmer one, the brighter version of the dark.

Of the perfect dark…

And she is beautiful.

Oh yes, she is quite beautiful as well.

But she…

Is not Bellatrix.

And nothing in me could deny that.

"It does seem nice to meet you without our parents hovering in the background."

She carefully commented as their youngest sister suddenly took a small step forward and shyly caught my gaze with her own. Her sapphire eyes, though as seemingly cold as her mother's at first glance, still carrying the minuscule liquid swirls of naivety, innocence and youth.

"Can I please sit betwee-"

"May, Cissy…" Bellatrix swiftly interrupted, moving only her crimson lips and nothing else, making it seem like she had not spoken at all.

"Yes Bella." Narcissa instantly acknowledged, nodding her head slightly to accept the correction before turning to face me again.

A faint, irrepressible blush coloring her pale cheeks as she began to speak softly once more.

"May I please sit between you and my sister?"

I tilt my head forward curtly before reluctantly moving, increasing the detestable distance between Bellatrix and I, and giving Narcissa just enough space to comfortably settle her small frame between us.

A grateful smile automatically graced her delicate features as she sat as near as possible to her older sister and leaned deliberately against her shoulder, receiving a certain sort of comfort and security just by being in close proximity with Bellatrix.

The same sense of safety that I and Andromeda: who is directly beside her, also experience when we are in her presence.

Her innately _powerful _presence.

"Yes," Narcissa quietly breathed out as she finally achieved her desired position and slowly closed her eyes.

Her cherry-colored lips moving smoothly as she deliberately repeated Bellatrix's past words before placing her small hands on her lap.

"The house did not sound dead."

Bellatrix nodded her head in affirmation as she gracefully wrapped her right arm around Narcissa's tiny waist, enfolding her youngest sister in a tender but firm hold.

Her other hand neatly intertwining with Andromeda's own before her beautiful dark eyes slowly fluttered close, her ruby lips moving once again to speak.

"There was music coming from inside of it. Loud music. Just one single song played over and over again and over and over again. And I can still remember..."

She softly murmured as the sight of them-

The captivating sight of them; the once again complete secret circle of three, immediately caused in me a new need.

A new desire.

To steady- to protect.

Not only her…

But also those she irrevocably loves.

"The melody."

And undoubtedly love her back.

"The words."

She deftly finished before smiling vaguely and starting to sing. Her perfectly curved lips opening to release the first few words and the starting-

The slow and almost haunting melody of the song that she had heard.

"_Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep_,

_I'm tired and I… I want to go to bed_."

She sweetly began; the melodious words budding softly from her like delicate red petals unraveling slowly in the smooth and silky cadence of her voice.

_"Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep._

_And then leave me alone_..."

The notes of the song danced gracefully with warmth of her breath, the two of them weaving a beautiful kaleidoscope that easily added to the sense of protection that Bellatrix effortlessly exuded.

"_Don't try to wake me in the morning, 'cause I will be gone…_

_Don't feel bad for me, I want you to know_."

Andromeda's brown eyes gradually fluttered close as Bellatrix continued to sing, her ceramic cheeks now tinged with a demure pink that contrasted beautifully with her milk-white skin.

Her clear and smooth voice resonating with a subtle truth that laced every word of her song…

As if it was more than just that.

As if it was more than just a song that she sings so perfectly…

_"Deep in the cell of my heart, I will feel so glad to go_…"

And then her flawless ruby lips suddenly stopped moving.

Her unexpected action immediately leaving the song unfinished, as the lyrics-

The melody.

Each letter.

And each note...

_Lingered._

Lingered so heavily around us as her hold around her younger sisters tightened even more firmly and lovingly.

And as my eyes finally closed... as well.

* * *

Author's Notes: I have not checked this as much as most of my other works so there are probably still some typos or anything really. If you see any, please draw my attention to it. I will read this over again when I have more time.

I love you all greatly for your patience with me.

Like it? Love it? Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Questions? Let me know! Just type in the little box below and click the little button.

Reviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated. Signed or Anonymous.

Oh yes, another disclaimer: I also do not own the song "Asleep"... sung by Emily Browning.

P.S. Please check out and vote in the poll on my profile.

H.O.D.


	5. The Detour

**Author's Notes:**

**This is just a short detour towards your destination.**

**Do continue on your way to the next chapter...**

**Sincerely,**

_Hors D'oeuvres_


	6. The Brothers

Author's Notes: Since this has taken me so long to update, I will not make any of you wait any longer and will just continue this AN at the bottom.

This fifth chapter is for someone who is very important to me and has helped me in my works.

You know who you are.

Anyway, I hope all of you will read, like, fave, follow, review...etc.

If you want to, of course...

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter...

* * *

Age 11

* * *

"Rod, Rod, Rod!"

I heard Rabastan's voice call out to me as his loud footsteps echoed in the halls. The sound of them increased in volume as I pulled at the cuffs of my long-sleeved shirt. My head shook slowly when he finally reached my door, slamming it open in his obvious excitement.

"The Blacks are here!"

My brother cried to me in wide-eyed surprise. Some of the buttons of his own shirt was still open, and his hair was in complete disarray. He had clearly run to inform me as soon as he had seen them. I shook my head in reply, choosing to remain silent as I walked to him. I raised my hands to his head and pushed back the strands of his unruly hair.

He did annoy me at most times, but he was still my brother.

"_Rod!_"

Unfortunately.

"Bellatrix Black is here! The girl who punched me! She _punched_ me!"

Rabastan whined loudly, knowing I had purposely ignored his first words. I nodded curtly in response as I moved my hands to push the buttons of his shirt through their holes.

"I know," I evenly replied as my fingers moved as swiftly as they could.

"And it was a very good punch from what I remember."

"Oh shut it," he snapped at me, reaching up with his own hands to try to tame his hair. His lips formed a childish pout as he glared at me.

"I was surprised, that's all! Who'd have thought that she would even try it?"

"You were being an absolute brat then, Rabastan. Like you always are. Be glad that she did not do more."

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

"No."

He frowned at me, his brown eyes narrowed in displeasure as I finally pulled my hands back.

"You are a _horrible_ brother," he muttered beneath his breath, his hair finally slicked back in its usual fashion. I rolled my eyes in reply, grabbed my black jacket, and easily put it on.

"And you are an _absolute _delight to be around," I retorted, lacing each word with purposeful sarcasm. My right hand moved to curl its fingers around his thin wrist.

"Come on then," I told him. "We both know how disrespectful it is to keep our guests waiting."

His frown deepened as he let me led him out of my room, my grip on him firm and resolute. I closed the bedroom door behind us and started to pull him to the living room. The only place I knew the Blacks would wait for us.

"It is also very disrespectful to punch them," he petulantly persisted as he tried to tug his wrist out of my hold. I decided not to reply, and only tightened my grip.

"Hmp," I heard him grunt in disdain as we walked down the staircase. He vainly tried to escape again, readily making me frown.

"You are just excited to see her again. I do not even know why you like her. She is not even that _pretty_…"

His blasphemous words immediately caused me to pause briefly. My mind instantly processed his words, and I quickly pulled him forward and released his wrist. Those sudden movements effectively affected his equilibrium and made him lose balance. He then gracelessly fell down the last three steps. He yelped loudly in shock, more than pain, when he finally landed on the floor on his behind. I raised my left brow slightly, stepped around him, and kept walking to living room.

"Oh, how clumsy of you."

I pretended to innocently comment, knowing that he was not hurt. He would follow me soon enough.

"You did that on purpose!"

A musical laughter suddenly sounded, the strong, the perfect beauty of it immediately capturing me. The familiarity of it instantly caused an unconscious smile to appear on my lips. My gaze swiftly directed itself to the doorway to the living room.

There she was.

_Bellatrix Black._

I started on my way to her as my hands suddenly buried themselves into the comfortable depths of the pockets of my pants. The sight of the amused curl of her ruby red lips automatically caused my fingers to move restlessly against my thighs.

"I see that you discipline your younger sibling differently than I do mine," she lightly commented when I finally reached her. The tips of my fingers instinctively curled into my flesh, through the soft cotton, at the sound of her voice.

So beautiful…

_So missed_.

"He had uttered a lie, so I had to do it," I tried to reason out, hoping that she had not heard the exact words that Rabastan had stupidly used. She fixed her dark eyes on mine, one elegant brow raised questioningly. I allowed my shoulders to move lightly in response. She wanted to ask more questions, I could see that. But fortunately, she did not do more than deftly lower her brow.

"I see," she softly murmured as she turned her body around and started to walk. I nodded my head, accepting her dismissal of the topic though I was still unsure whether she had heard what Rabastan had said or not.

"Well, my parents have already left. They said they had some _important_ business to attend to." I could hear the subtle disdain in her voice. It was obvious that she had not believed her parents at all. A small smile deliberately pulled at the sides of my lips.

"I'm sure they do," I conspiratorially replied as I followed her into the living room where my mother was sitting on one of the luxurious couches, waiting for us with her small hands folded daintily on her lap. She looked up to see Bellatrix and me enter and smiled warmly at us.

Bellatrix stopped walking in the middle of the room, making me stand just behind her. She directed her dark gaze to my mother's own chocolate brown orbs and bowed her head in a sign of gratitude.

"Thank you for allowing me to come along," she softly murmured. "My parents do wish for me to become familiar with the process, so that I will not have trouble when my own time comes."

"It is of no trouble at all, my dear."

My mother graciously replied, gently accepting Bellatrix's words. After which, she carefully unfolded her hands and stood up, a tender smile gracing her soft features.

"Where is Rabastan?" She asked as she walked over to us, her long mahogany hair bound tightly and neatly at the nape of her neck. Her delicate movements, so graceful and so deliberate. I stepped beside Bellatrix, watching the flawless contour of the Black's eldest daughter from my peripherals.

"He is waiting for us in the hallway," I told my mother, my gaze almost in line with hers since she was not too tall. She stood at a height of only five feet three inches, and due to my father's genes, I was easily catching up to her. She nodded her head in acknowledgement and walked past me, heading for the location that I had mentioned. I promptly turned to Bellatrix after that and immediately offered her my right hand.

"May I escort you, Miss Black?"

I politely inquired, bowing from the waist up to show the sincerity of my gesture. A short moment passed until I could feel her slender hand on mine.

"I would be delighted if you will, Monsieur Lestrange," she melodiously replied, her sweet voice lavishing my French heritage with such beauty. A tight knot immediately appeared at the back of my throat as I straightened up my body. My hand firmly held hers as I finally faced her again, her crimson lips still curled upwards in amusement. An unexpected shiver unintentionally raced down my spine as her fingers purposely entangled themselves with mine.

"Are you ready?" Mother asked us from the doorway to the hall. I nodded mutely in reply, unable to get any word- no matter how short past my lips. The sides of Bellatrix's heavy-lidded eyes crinkled slightly.

"Yes," she evenly answered the question as I swallowed slowly. I purposely averted my gaze from hers and immediately saw my mother retrieve her wand from between the folds of her dress.

"Let us leave then," she stated. "Diagon Alley is waiting…"

* * *

**Author's Notes**: This took a very long time for me to update because of real life distractions, and I sincerely hope that there are still many people reading this.

Thank you Gray Doll, NightOfMine, Lady Galilea, MarsCat34, lemonflower, and my li'l sis, Kikai for all of your wonderful reviews!

Oh, **Gray Doll**, you know I will never get tired of reading your reviews. They are just so beautifully written.

And **NightOfMine**, I would rather PM you my reply to your wonderful review.

Like it? Love it? Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Questions? Let me know! Just type in the little box below and click the little button.

Reviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated. Signed or Anonymous.

P.S. Please check out and vote in the poll on my profile.

H.O.D.


	7. The Rite

Author's Notes: Since this has taken me so long to update, I will not make any of you wait any longer and will just continue this AN at the bottom.

This is for my adopted little sister, who loves this story and threatened to act _like _a brat until I updated, and **NightOfMine **and **Gray Doll**, the ones who write the most interesting and satisfying reviews for this story. I cannot wait to see what all of you think about this chapter.

I know it is short, but I had to post it or else I would not be motivated to write the next part. I have not checked this one as much as I did my other works. If there are any typos or errors, I would love it if you, the readers, would point them out.

Anyway, I hope all of you will read, like, fave, follow, review...etc.

If you want to, of course...

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter...

* * *

Age 11

* * *

My mother and younger brother had separated from Bellatrix and me before heading towards the Quidditch Shop. Rabastan had been _loudly _craving for the newest broomstick, the Halo Thirteen, for two weeks already and after handing me more than enough galleons, mother finally indulged him. By that time, we had already bought almost everything I needed and sent them home with Tatu, my favored house-elf.

Now she and I stood together in front of a narrow and homely shop, our eyes focused on the golden letters on its door that read _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. _I felt a twinge of nervousness hit me as I finally realized the significance of what I was about to do. A tight knot appeared at the back of my throat as I did my best to keep my face expressionless.

The desire to bury my hands deep in my pockets slowly emerged as I remembered the last knowing smile mother had directed at me. She knew that I had to make this last purchase without her, and the thought made me slightly apprehensive.

Buying a wand, I was taught even when I was still so young, was more than just a simple exchange of galleons and merchandise to pureblooded families. It was a rite of passage, one that would attest to my finally coming of age as a wizard. It would prove my ability to harness and wield the magic that existed within me.

"The wand chooses the wizard," Bellatrix delicately murmured beside me, repeating what my mother had said just minutes before she left with Rabastan. I directed my gaze towards her porcelain face and allowed an instinctive smile to curl the sides of my lips. Her presence calmed me, like it always did, and I was glad that she had declined mother's invitation to join them and chose to accompany me instead.

I nodded my head in acknowledgement of her words and reached out to open the door, causing a tinkling bell to ring somewhere in the depths of the shop. Bellatrix's heavy lids lowered marginally as her dark eyes gave me a slow sideways glance. I felt my pulse suddenly quicken from her deliberate move and swallowed thickly before stepping inside. A thick cloud of silence seemed to descend upon me as I kept the door open.

Bellatrix gracefully followed me into the small shop and curiously eyed the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. I carefully closed the door behind her and looked around as well, though she remained my main focus. No matter how eager I was to finally obtain a wand of my own; her safety was still my key objective.

"Welcome to Ollivanders!"

A loud and energetic voice suddenly exclaimed, and I instinctively stepped forward, shielding Bellatrix with my body, before warily searching for the source of the sound. My eyes immediately settled on a man, perhaps twenty years older than me, who had just appeared. I observed him silently, taking note of his wide and pale eyes as I tried to judge whether he was dangerous or not. With Bellatrix behind me, I could never take such a risk.

"Hello," I guardedly greeted.

A small smile of played on his thin lips at my tone, and I narrowed my gaze at him. How dare he find amusement in my trying to protect– The delicate feel of Bellatrix's hand on my right elbow quickly derailed my train of thought. I inhaled deeply, trying to calm myself, and her slender fingers slid down and gently curled around my forearm. Her touch easily caused the tension in my body to slowly dissipate.

"Hello," she said as well, stepping forward to stand beside me. Her dark eyes were wide and curious, an expression that I rarely saw on her face. I could not stop a small smile from curling my lips at the sight.

The older man nodded his head in our direction, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. He was only slight taller than me, and his body was lean. He seemed harmless enough, but there was a distinct sharpness in his gaze that made me wary.

"Monsieur Lestrange," he said, nodding his head in my direction. "I see that your mother was able to convince your father to let you buy your wand here. Of course, I was still quite young during the time she came into this shop, but it does pay to know everyone who possesses an Ollivander wand."

He took a step closer towards me. "Her ebony wand was twelve-and-a-half inches long and quite suited to combative magic and Transfiguration. It was the first one she tried, and the only one she had to. It immediately chose her, and she did not have to look any further."

I nodded my head at his words, and a dry smile suddenly appeared on his lips.

"Your father, on the other hand," he began, "Obtained his from the most skilled wand maker in his homeland, France." There was a hint of disapproval in his silvery gaze, and I could not help but smile internally. He had obviously cut his words short, not wanting to say anything more on the matter. Bellatrix's hand smoothly glided down to my wrist, and the movement immediately caught Mr. Ollivander's attention.

His eyes narrowed in concentration as he keenly observed her. I knew that he could see the distinct features that she possessed: her thick, shiny black hair, strong jaw, and dark, heavy-lidded eyes with unnaturally long lashes. His furrowed brows disappeared as realization finally came to him.

"And the eldest daughter of the House of Black is with you as well," he softly said, taking a small step back, caution in his gaze. "It is a pleasure to have the two of you in my humble shop."

Bellatrix nodded once in acknowledgement before Mr. Ollivander spoke again. "Your father was chosen by an Ollivander wand many years ago as well," he proudly stated. "It was thirteen and a quarter inches long, made of elm, and rigid. Oh very rigid."

His gray eyes seemed to shine as he spoke, his every word laced with the passion he felt for wand-making. However, it was the subtle excitement swirling in Bellatrix's enraptured gaze that held my attention. Her ruby red lips were pursed in concentration, and it was obvious that she was listening to everything he said. She was learning– _absorbing_¸ and the look suited her, very much so.

"Your mother's wand, however," Mr. Ollivander continued, giving a slight wave in my direction. "Originally came from France like _his_ father's wand did."

His words were said in a dismissive tone, making it obvious that he did not hold other wand makers to a high regard. The faintest hint of a smile appeared on Bellatrix's lips as she released her hold on my wrist. She turned to me, a conspiratorial shine in her dark eyes.

"Vive la France," she teasingly murmured, and her voice was so fluid and so sweet. I could feel my chest constrict as I forced my hands to stay by my sides and not bury themselves in my pockets.A short moment passed, and I immediately mentally scolded myself when I could not find anything to say.

Eloquence eluded me, and the fluency I possessed in both French and English was traitorously slipping through my lips. Her left brow rose questioningly at my silent stare, and I did my best to suppress the heat that threatened to flush my cheeks. I swallowed thickly and deliberately forced out the only word that came to mind.

"Belle," I whispered, slowly, breathily, and her dark gaze softened slightly.

_Beautiful, oh so beautiful… _

"Did you speak in French or just say shortened version of my name?" Bellatrix lightly asked, teasing me. I pressed my palms, hard, against the sides of my thighs. I was nervous, oh yes, more than nervous, but then I forced myself to lean closer to her. Her dark eyes were shining brightly, challengingly, and her crimson lips were curled in a flawless smirk.

"Dear Bellatrix," I deliberately started, succeeding in keeping my voice from shaking. "All I did was–"

My train of thought was immediately derailed by a long tape measure with silver markings sliding up my arm. I took a step back and tried to shake it off in surprise. But then it began to curl around my limb like a snake, and I quickly began to swing my arm harder in response.

"Enough," Mr. Ollivander suddenly commanded and the tape measure quickly grew limp and fell to the ground. I inhaled deeply before turning to the shopkeeper. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes, and I wanted to–

"I apologize, monsieur Lestrange," he said, bowing his head once. "That tape measure is already far too old and senile. But as much as I would like to replace it, it has been committedly handed down from generation to generation since the time of my great-grandfather. It is too filled with sentimental value to just throw away."

I did my best not to glare at him, an action that would have been unbecoming from one of my status. "That is quite fine," I mustered, forcing a forgiving smile on my lips as I looked at Bellatrix once again. The playful smirk on her lips had grown even wider, and she was now giving me another slow, sideways glance.

"I do believe that I have already gathered the measurements I need," Mr. Ollivander evenly stated, making me sigh internally. "Shall we then?" he asked, and I nodded my head once, twice.

_Belle_, I silently murmured in my mind. _We are not yet finished_.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: This took a very long time for me to update because of real life distractions, and I sincerely hope that there are still many people reading this.

Thank you Gray Doll, NightOfMine, Lady Galilea, MarsCat34, lemonflower, and my li'l sis, Kikai for all of your wonderful reviews!

Like it? Love it? Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Questions? Let me know! Just type in the little box below and click the little button.

Reviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated. Signed or Anonymous.

P.S. Please check out and vote in the poll on my profile.

H.O.D


End file.
